


The One Percent

by stellar_zombie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Sex, Biker Gang, Cops, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Oral Sex, Undercover, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_zombie/pseuds/stellar_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>99% of biker gangs in the United States are clean and spiffy. There aren't and drugs or violence. But some gangs like to pride themselves on being the one percent of gangs that do. </p><p>The Breed are one of those gangs. From drugs to rape, they've got it covered.</p><p>Now it's Agent Gerard Way's duty to infiltrate the gang to save another undercover agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Percent

 

In the 1960s, and outlaw motorcycle gang, called The Breed, came into existence. From the moment the gang formed it became one of the most powerful and feared biker gangs in the northern United States. Although The Breed was founded in the 60s, the gang did not start to expand rapidly until the early 1980s when members of the Aces and Eights Motorcycle Club patched over in 1983.

In March 1971, The Breed were involved in a large-scale brawl with the Hells Angels at a motorcycle show in Cleveland, Ohio. Over 100 bikers were involved, and four members of both gangs were stabbed to death.

On January 28 during the year 2000, 10 members of The Breed were arrested on the charges of extortion and rape. They had been running protection rackets on strip clubs, tattoo parlors and other businesses in Long Branch, New Jersey. The sexual charges were brought after four women, who danced the clubs, complained to the police. One woman said she had been chained down to the floor for several days, forced to engage in oral sex with several men and beaten severely.

 

 

*

 

 

It had been a long day at work for Gerard. Lately there haven’t been many cases and to work on. He’s been sitting at his desk, answering phones and working on petty burglary cases. Gerard is this skilled officer and he’s used to being on the field, shooting is gun and chasing after bad guys.

Gerard pops a beer open, and takes a giant swig. He thinks back to why he might be glued to his desk. Maybe it was because he fucked that 19-year-old intern in the copy room.

Gerard makes little noise of approval and sits on his couch to watch mind numbing TV until he falls asleep.

 

 

*

 

 

“Way,” Sgt. Bell yells from his office. “Get in here.”

Gerard finishes what is doing on his computer and slowly walks to the Sgt.’s office. “What you need?” He asks.

Sgt. Bell tosses a file his way. “Ever heard of the 1% biker gang The Breed?”

Gerard opens the file slowly, taking a breath and nodding. “Yeah, those are some bad dudes.”

Sgt. Bell nods. “There’s a NYPD agent embedded inside the gang. He’s been undercover for four years now. The NYPD had lost communication to that agent for a year. But just last week they receive contact from the agent. He said the leaders of the gang will be at The Emperor’s gentlemen’s club in two weeks.” Sgt. Bell looks at Gerard, eyes stoic and cold. “We need an agent to go undercover and retrieve the NYPD agent.”

Gerard laughs. “So you want me to go undercover as whatever to retrieve an agent?”

Sgt. Bell nods. “You’re the best undercover agent we got, Way.”

Gerard nods. “I know. That’s a hard-core gang. I don’t think that it is getting it out, alive at least.”

Sgt. Bell closes his eyes and rubs his temples. “We need that agent Gerard. We should know what he’s doing for years. We need to get that fucking gang off the streets before more than all girls get raped.”

Gerard shakes his head. “Sgt., I think it’s impossible. I don’t know if I’m prepared to risk my life for this cause. Especially if it’s with that gang.”

“Take the file, Way.” Sgt. Bell tells him. “Read over the file. Read over that agent’s file. If you still thought you risk your life for him, and I want you working here.”

 

 

*

 

 

When Gerard gets home, he reads over the file. He reads about the rape, the drugs, violence, and all the tragedy in this one percent motorcycle gang has brought on everyone. Gerard finally gets the agents file. Frank Anthony Iero is his name. At 26 years of age, Frank has already received a Purple Heart. Gerard reads over everything that Frank has done for this country. Gerard also reads over many times Frank is been hurt and almost killed due to this biker gang.

Over the years Gerard is learned to get rid of empathy and sympathy. After everything Gerard has seen, not much can become sad. But this national hero is now trapped inside of an organization that rapes little girls.

Gerard finishes off his Bud Light and close the file.

 

 

*

 

 

“I’ll do it.” Gerard says after he barges into Sgt. Bell’s office.

Sgt. Bell smiles. “I knew you would.”


End file.
